Creation
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Creation Of The Clone Army Write the the beginning of the Palpatine administration (32 BBY), the Republic had no standing armed forces, though the debate about the reinstatement of an army and navy had been ongoing for decades. At one time, the Republic's military forces were considerable, but in the wake of the New Sith Wars (1,000 BBY), a gradual process of downscaling began, in favor of increased support from the Jedi Order.5 More and more often, the Jedi were called upon to act as negotiators with teeth. But as crises piled upon each other, some within the Order began to sense a coming darkness, which their numbers alone would not be sufficient to fight. The creation of a clone army was secretly ordered by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas without the knowledge or approval of his comrades, in response to the growing shadow in the Force, though his army was soon discovered by Darth Sidious who plotted to use the clone army and its emergency codes for his own plans.6 The GAR's first engagement would be at the Battle of Geonosis,1 where it successfully routed an unexpecting droid army. However, this merely started off the much larger Clone Wars, in which the army took heavy losses. Though the clone troopers fought under the Jedi for most of the Clone Wars, Supreme Chancellor/Emperor Palpatine wrested executive control over the army from the Jedi late in the war,7 and used the army to destroy the Order at the start of the Great Jedi Purge when he created the Galactic Empire on the eve of the war's end.2 Palpatine quickly transformed the clone army into the Stormtrooper Corps and integrated it into the military of his new Empire. Before the end of the war, the Sector Governance Decree was issued, which placed governors on every world of the Republic, along with their own force of clone troopers. It also created the position of Moff or sector governor. Fearing for the future of democracy and the Senate's powers, this decision was one of several protested by the Delegation of 2000, but they were overruled.7 Governors and their clone regiments began arriving on their designated worlds soon after.8 The total amount of clones involved in the war is not known, as their ranks were bolstered by new stocks and volunteers as the fighting dragged on. With the formation of the Galactic Empire, the Grand Army of the Republic ceased to exist and was reorganized into the Imperial Army. All military personnel of the GAR were required to swear allegiance to the new government in order to remain on active duty and those that refused were branded as deserters and traitors after which they were hunted down and executed.9 During the Galactic Civil War, clones of Jango Fett's lineage made up about 1/3 of all stormtroopers in the Galactic Empire, but it is not known how many were left from the Clone Wars by the start of the Galactic Civil War.10 section of your article here. Remember to include links to other pages on the wiki.